Affinity
by DauntlessStormagedonn
Summary: 'It has been my observation that most people get ahead during the time that others waste.' 'Then I am lost. Darkness at first, then all at once.. A deep sleeping haze of blue. Orbs of light but strong, over powering darkness mixing within.'
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Well I stopped writing and I've recently looked over my last fic... I hate it so here's a little one shot from Tris' POV I'm not sure if it's going to go anywhere. I know there's a lot of high school fics but I wanted to explore a little something that's been on my mind for a while now... I'm not begging but please if you have chance review and let me know what you think. Disclaimer; I'm not Veronica Roth. I'm a teen that eats doughnuts all day and fails at school. ㈇7 Tris' POV. It has been my observation that most people get ahead during the time that others waste. Life never ceases to amazing me just the insignificant but yet fascinating details, that everyone always seems to miss. How the trees decrepit branches make the wind whistle and whine as it traverses aimlessly or how car engines rumble tiredly constructing hustled harmonies demanding to be heard. That's just it though isn't it? Life. No details.. Not really. Just a quick run through and your done. Life as you know it, over. I've spent the last 16 years like this. Just another high school drifter, following the crowds and thinking...what if... It doesn't really bother me, being an 'outsider' has it's perks, honestly. My daily routine is simple; get up, go to school, feel miserable then come home. This being the urging factor of my parents decision, that I should go. 'live your life, this isn't the right place for you. ' They say... Or in other terms, live with your aunt Tori, your out of hand and distracting you brother. Some might say it's cruel but their right, as always. I've had my case and hand luggage packed since yesterday morning. Now; I stand outside the brisk airport after an hours worth of back ache and nowhere near enough leg room, Manhattan is thankfully behind me. Chicago sure is something. I'm dragged from my thoughts as a car horn honks repeatedly drawing my undivided attention. Tori of course... "Hey stiff!" Urghh. Just another terrible childhood nickname. Didn't take that long. "Give up on the glare already, jump in!" She finishes. The car ride is a lot worse, its around midday now sitting in a black convertible, I'm practically being baked alive. "Please tell me we're almost there." I can't help complain while flopping my hand as a make-shift flan. Tori laughs, it's a light but unusually loud giggle full of air. "The next turn in, calm it Beatrice." I can't stop the natural downturn of my features. She finishes with a smirk. "Tris. Please do not, ever call me that." "What? Beatrice?" She resumes her smirk and pulls into a drive way. I inwardly groan. Stepping out of the car, I get a clearer picture of the house... Taking in every detail. It's family sized, well suited for the both of us. "Go inside, I'll grab your bags" Tori, again breaking my chain of thought. "Go on!" I smile somewhat awkwardly then head up the gravel pathway. The stones creating friction between each other and the soles of my sneakers then the wooden porch decking, creaking and awakening under my weight. I've been in Chicago 4 hours now... I feel as if I belong here. The towns and houses so different. Different like me. I don't know why my parents waited to send me! I've just finished unpacking when I hear new, deep and distinctive voices echo from the lounge. Tiptoeing down, slowly the sound become clear. "...so, she's a junior? Chicago prep right?" A high female voice is the first I register. "Yeah, you guys taking her in?" Tori? Is she trying to set me up already? I just got here! "Only if she's awesome like the rest of us!" A male quirky voice adds. There's a chorus of laughter before I misplace my footing making the metal stair case groan. Cringing, I move automatically to the bottom... Every single eye burning into me. Setting me a light. I feel like I'm on fire. "Ah, nice of you to join us" Tori finally breaks the silence. I try to play it off cool by heading into the kitchen. My feet making a soft pad like sound as the carpet turns to tile. I lock onto the fridge. Yes.. I needed a drink.. Definitely wasn't eavesdropping. My hand reaches for the metallic handle, expecting a solid cold return but met with warm and in a way soft but rough surface. My eyes trail up the muscular arm, my fingers still resting where I placed them. Then I am lost. Darkness at first, then all at once.. A deep sleeping haze of blue. Orbs of light but strong, over powering darkness mixing within. I am lost. 


	2. Speechless, Slang, Hormones and Road Ki

**This is just a little filler as I am starting this story again! Woo. I guess.. Well hopefully you like this so please leave a comment if you have time :) **

* * *

"I um... I was..-" I shake my head a little, what ever concentration I had now none existent.

"Four, put her down" Another guy pitches.

Who I now know as 'four'... Really? I have no idea, breaks contact with me. Pulling open the fridge, finally I grab a can of cola.

I didn't even need it for crying out loud.

"I'm Christina" A girl with tanned skin, trimmed black hair and a flashy smile peeps up.

"Hi.. Tris." This is so awkward, turtles come to mind.

"Yeah" she laughs.. "I know, this is Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Lynn and you've met Four".

I'm racking my brain for something to say, anything at all, even something stupid. But no. Nothing. Tongue tied syndrome.

"You guys should go down Murphy's, yano" She smirks "get to know each other."

I make a mental note to remind her anyone over 20 should never use slang, it's just embarrassing. What the hell is Murphy's anyway? Some kind of weird hangout with tables that are made from chewing gum and booths with the stuffing hanging out like a road kill?

Despite my pre-planned expectation, I agree to go.

* * *

Murphy's; gum, road kill and sweaty teens oozing spotty pus and hormones. Great...

All seven of us squeeze into one booth that's surprisingly holding it own. No road kill.

Do you know how hard it is trying to decide what to order with two genetically Perfect guys sandwiching you? Very.

"You have to try the chocolate cake!" Uriah shouts like a child with a new transformer. He makes up the left side of the sandwich and has probably burst my ear drum.

I nod breaking from my thoughts. "Guess I will, it better be good though" I tease, feeling more comfortable around these people. Lynn just seems to glare at me but I get the feeling she's like that all the time. But I guess these people aren't the worst. Tori recommend them. It's like the golden seal of approval.


End file.
